Simple Gifts
by OnexCrazyxOnna
Summary: A sweet little one-shot from Lita's POV. She explains her life and love. All of the good and the sad.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon.

**A/N:** Hello all. This is my first Lita and Amy story. I believe it to be short and sweet. I hope you do as well.

This will be told in Lita's POV.

Please be nice and let me know what you think. Good or bad. Just be honest.

Happy Reading

**:**

It's easy for one to appreciate the simple things in life when they have lost everything. I know this from experience. I once was the princess of planet Jupiter, a protector of Princess Serenity, but then sent to Earth to be reborn and live as a normal human girl until I was needed again.

While I was still young, my human parents, whom I loved dearly, were taken from me in a plane crash. I did not have many people I could really lean on or trust until I did once again become Sailor Jupiter.

Then I died.

I was revived, of course, and I had no memory at the time of my past life or meeting the others in this one, but once these memories returned, it really made me realize what I could loose in my life.

That was my life.

Not just _my_ life, but my friends and they make my life as wonderful as it is. And even if there is no reason to call upon my power, it's nice to know I can. Having these few things helped me through some pretty dark times.

I know they are precious.

I also put my all in everything that I do. My cooking always seems to bring smiles to peoples' faces and that makes my heart swell. I enjoy making the food just as much as I love to watch others eat it. Then there is my karate training. I have learned to respect a stronger opponent _without_ first resenting them and loathing myself. That did take awhile.

But there is one thing I have found that is more precious to me then anything else. Something that no mater what I know it will always be there for me. I know that I'm lucky to know this, since most never do.

True love.

And it's the simple gifts that really allow me to enjoy it to it's fullest power.

Like now, it's the middle of the night and I know that we don't have any plans for tomorrow, so I'm free to enjoy the pure bliss of just holding her in my arms. Watching the moonlight illuminate her delicate features. Hear the soft sounds of her breathing as she dreams sweet dreams of our future, because she is always looking ahead. The smell, still lingering in the air, of us becoming one in ecstasy.

I bend my head slightly and I can taste her sweet skin as I kiss her forehead lightly.

This is not the first time I have done something like this. Even though my lips barely brushed her porcelain skin, she shifts closer to the warmth I freely give only to her. As I tighten my hold, a soft sound of content comes from her lovely lips.

I start to move one of my hands purposefully up and down her back. I could lay here the rest of the night just holding her, but I want to see her blue eyes in the moonlight as she looks up at me. The way she looks when she first wakes is so different from the poised med student everyone else gets to see.

"Morning already?"

Her sleepy voice is muffled because her face is buried against my chest, but it sounds clear to me in the silence of our room. I chuckle softly and pull her away just enough so that she'll look at me with those deep eyes. I place a light kiss on her nose and smile with all the warmth I feel in my heart at the moment.

"No, I just couldn't wait until then to see you again."

She smiles sweetly as she shifts to sit against the headboard and pulls me close so that now my arms are around her waist and my head is on her shoulder.

"Tell me what's on your mind, Lita." Her voice is comforting as her arms wrap around my shoulders. "You usually have a reason when you wake me like this. Is there something wrong?"

I shake my head. She knows me too well. It's true that something is usually on my mind at moments like this, it's also true that I usually do not even know that I want to talk until she holds me in her arms.

"Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking about everything that is right."

I tilt my head slightly and kiss her neck. Her shiver is felt clear to my bones.

"Tell me."

She has told me before that she loves to listen to me talk. I assume it's the same as with me loving to look at her eyes. So, I tell her everything I had been thinking while holding her.

Her arms tighten at the not so pleasant moments at the beginning, but loosening soon after. She then places kisses on top of my head when I recount the moments just before she woke.

There was a time at the very beginning of our relationship that I would have been embarrassed to tell her that I had watched her as she slept, but that was then. We have no secrets between us. We tell all. She has even admitted to watching me when I tried to stay awake while she was pulling an all night study session, but ended up falling asleep in whatever chair I just so happened to be in.

When I'm done with my short little tale, she just holds me. She holds me for all of five minuets before she moves a hand under my chin so that I would look up to her. I was rewarded sweetly as her lips gently brushed mine.

"We are all lucky, but to be honest," Even in the dark I could see the slight blush of embarrassment brush her cheeks. "I sometimes feel I'm luckier then anyone else."

"I feel the same way whenever we are alone like this. Or even when you just look at me."

Her face lights up and I feel my chest tighten at the thought that I was the one to put that pure look of joy there. She is mine the same way I am hers. I can't help but return her smile.

"We probably should get to sleep." She lets her arms drop away from me as she once more lays down.

I follow willingly and once more pull her close as her beautiful eyes close. As I lean down and kiss her forehead once again. I can't help but think about the simple gifts we are given in life.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Amy."


End file.
